Ganondorf
: Ganondorf is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Augus VS Ganondorf *Darth Sidious vs. Ganondorf (Complete) *Darth Vader VS Ganondorf *Dio Brando VS Ganondorf (Complete) *Ganondorf vs. Bowser (Complete) *Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale (Complete) *Ganondorf vs Akuma *Ganondorf vs Algol *Ganondorf VS Captain Falcon *Ganondorf vs. Doctor Doom (Complete) *Ganondorf vs. Dracula (Castlevania) *Ganondorf vs M. Bison (Complete) *Ganondorf vs. Nightmare *Ganondorf VS Sephiroth *Ganondorf vs. Voldemort (Complete) *Ganondorf vs. ??? *Guts vs Ganondorf (Complete) *Kefka vs Ganondorf *King Dedede vs. Ganondorf *Mewtwo vs Ganondorf (Complete) *Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Ganondorf *Shao Kahn vs. Ganondorf (Complete) *Shinnok vs Ganondorf *Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Maleficent (Disney) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) * Sauron (Lord of the Rings) History Long ago, on the verge of defeat, the demon king Demise foretold the coming of an incarnation of his wrath who would continuously plague the descendants of the mortal incarnation of Hylia and her champion for all time. This would come to pass when a boy is born among the women of the Amazonian tribe known as the Gerudo: Ganondorf. Having been raised under the way of Gerudo thievery and magic, Ganondorf was the Gerudo king and attempted to claim the Triforce from the Hyrulian Royal family whose first-born princesses are named after their family's founding mother Zelda, Hylia's mortal form. As a result, he come to be known as many titles that include "Demon King" or "Ganon". But in the three timelines that diverge from his initial attempt, Ganondorf faced opposition from generations of heroes named after first Zelda's champion: Link. Death Battle Info Without the Triforce of Power in his possession, Ganondorf is rightfully one of most powerful fighters in Hyrulian history. His attacks are a mix of powerful sword slashes and magic attacks which, despite being rather slow, have a large range. He was also implied to have gained immortality from his possession of the Triforce of Power, allowing him to survive attacks that would normally kill another being. * Gear: ** Swords of Despair: A set of great swords brimming with dark power. ** Warlock Blade: Also known as the Sword of the Sages, Ganondorf acquired the blade when it was used in his attempted execution. ** War-Stallion: . A large black horse covered in armor. * Attacks: ** Close Range: Warlock Punch, Gerudo Dragon, Flame Choke ** Mid Range: Wizard's Foot, Dark Dive, Dark Fists, Dark Vault ** Long Range: magic sphere, lightning storm ** Special: Possession, Phantom Rider conjuring. Ganon A monstrous form Ganondorf assumes through the Triforce's power, Ganon is a hulking beast who can defeat boss monsters with ease. But his large size makes him an easy target. He can also assume an feral Twilli version of his Ganon form that can use portals while charging at an opponent. * Weapons: Trident, Swords of Despair, Warlock Blade * Power Mimicry: Can use the abilities of his defeated monster minions. Such monsters noted include King Dodongo (Fire ball attack), Manhandla (seed shoot), Gohma (firing an energy beam), and Argorok (flame torrent) Feats * Following a difficult battle, was able to survive beneath a collapsing castle before transforming, ready for more fighting. * During his planned execution, was able to recover from being impaled with a Holy Sword, break his chains, and vaporized his executioner in a single strike. * Crushed the Fused Shadow, an artifact of immense magical power, with a single hand. * Endured the fires of Valoo, a Dragon Deity, with little trouble. * Could easily dodge arrows even during a sword duel. * Has successfully conquered Hyrule multiple times, not counting other realms. Flaws * Can be harmed by holy objects like the Master Sword or Light magic such as Light Arrows and his own light-based spells. * His monstrous Ganon transformations typically have obvious vulnerable points. * Extremely Arrogant, will often pass opportunities to kill challengers he sees as unthreatening. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Swordsmen Category:Darkness Users Category:JRPG Characters